Girls Frontline: Daily Life of Kalina
by Smol Neko
Summary: A short story about Kalina's daily life.
1. Chapter 1: Demise of New Arrivals

Reports, reports, reports.

Those were all that is needed of me right? Yesterday, today and tomorrow. Every damn hour of my life was wasted on writing those godforsaken disks and what do I get in return? More and more and more of them everyday! Who the hell do you think I am, commander? Am I a combat report printer to you? NO! I'm Kalina! I am a human being. I have things I want to do too! Going shopping, dressing in cute clothes and cosplaying! Making fun of Helian's dressing code also.

How did it get down to this again? Ah right, we had had a huge influx of new recruits last month. They were all cute girls, I could make tons of money taking their pictures for a fashion magazine! But no! The commander had a different idea. He wanted them to be strong. And fast! And here I am, stuck here writing combat reports these past 2 weeks. It's funny that he still needs more of these!

You know what's worse? The batteries were never enough! The light is flickering all the time. Argh! Now my eyes hurt. Even my fingers, hurt. Why my fingers hurt? Oh yeah, I had never mentioned it hadn't I? This is the year 2062 and we have automatic robot known as T-doll going around acting like a real human. Like every dream came truth! Like you're living in a most fantastic world!

Hold on, is that what you really think? Think again, look around me! Every equipments in this room is antiques if not obsolete. Right here, in front of me, a typewriter in the 80s. A bit further ahead is a table full of papers. It's hilarious that right next to me is a modern drone console running by a 90s era computer brick! The very same thing that runs the operation table over there too! What for you ask? MORE COMBAT REPORTS! Of course right? It makes perfect sense! They collect data, feed it to me then I turn those data to these godforsaken reports! There's even a printer in a corner for god knows why it's there. It's not even functional. And mind you, no one even bother to fix it for me! That slave driver of a commander always said not enough resources to upgrade anything here.

Where is my justice? I demand revelation! Extrication! MY SALVATION!

"Oh shut up Kalina! I can hear you all the way over here. Stop whining! My stacks of papers are even higher than yours, physically speaking!"

Ah, crap... the commander. Speaking of the commander, you should look at his face every time he visits my shop. The look of disdain and annoyance every time he see me in the GnK powered convenient shop. Always complain about how high the price is to me or how useless monthly those bundles are to him. Always asking for discount every single time before he even pay. Worse of, I had to smile every time! What does he think I am? Shop owner? Hell no! I'm a part-time employee there! I don't control the price! I wish I could even! I could make a fortune for them. And I mean a literally fortune! A huge one!

How you say? It's so obvious that the pricing is ridiculous. Even at the below average IQ of my commander could figure that out!

"Hey! I can hear you!"

Never mind that, who set the price for the merchandises must be beyond help. Looking at it hurts my years of expertise in business and logistics study and application.

"I'm telling that to Helian and Kryuger, Kalin!"

"Wait no! Mercy commander! Please have mercy! I have a closet and several biological organs to feed! Commander! Mercyyyu"

Oh and my name is not Kalin. It's Kalina!


	2. Chapter 2: Helian

"Kalin... Kalin!"

Who's calling my name? So annoying let me sleep. I swing my arm at the source of the voice. Hoping it would go away.

*Whack*

A paper roll hit my head?!

"I said wake up Kalina!"

The commander stands right beside me. Gazing down on me. His eyes narrowed.

"Get up! And clean your face! Helian is here."

"Wai-wait! What do you mean by Miss Helian is here? Don't tell me you sold me out! How could you? You monster!"

"Hey, it's not th-"

"Demon!"

I swing my leg at him. He caught it though

"Argh... let me go!"

"You're assaulting your superior, you know that?"

"I don't care! I'm going to lose my job anyway. At least I can get a bit of revenge on the devil!"

"Chill off! Helian is here for regular inspection."

"Re-gu-lar? Hold up! What day is it?"

Retrieved my leg, I rummage through my desk. Seeking for my portable calendar of course! Why not using phone? Well it's easier to take notes on there so there's that.

Found it! Oh god no! It really is today! I forgot to prepare anything for her arrival. What do people usually do for inspection? I pace around the room whilst disheveling my hair. Red carpet? Banquet? Annnnd ughh... luxurious wine?

"Ouch!"

The commander flicked my head. How mean! I'm thinking hard for him here. Else our entire base will suffer!

"Calm down and just show her around. Don't need to elaborate anything. Show her our usual base."

"You can't be serious! Do you know how much of a mess your- I mean our base is?"

"Doesn't mean we should masquerade a charade. This is a military base."

"A private military *company* you mean. You know nothing about business!"

"No time for that. She should be here in 5 minutes. Get going."

The commander grabs my hand and drags me out of the room. Wait a second... it's pass 9 already!? How long did I fall asleep? No... no no my attire is not even appropriate for this! Let me go. I flail violently in an attempt to get away from the commander's grip. I need a change of clothes. Fast! But I can't shake him off... I am so doom.

And soon we arrive at the helipod where a tall women in a red GnK steps down from the helicopter. She looks stiff as always. Helian I mean. It's no wonder that she's still single until now despite her marvelous and charming body.

"You can stop your obnoxious line of thought, Miss Kalina."

C-crap! She can read my mind!

"I'm not unfamiliar with your judging gaze, Kalina. I believe you know what am I here for correct?"

"Ye-Yes, Ma'am. Regular inspection si-ma'am"

"It's a surprise that you didn't pull off red carpet and lines of people greeting me as usual."

"I have re-evaluate my priorities ma'am. I believe that simple is the best policy."

Crap ...crap! She's on me. I knew it. Extra preparation is never redundant.

"Commander Riley you can go back to your work."

The commander salutes and goes off. Even him can be serious sometimes I guess.

"Now Kalina. I believe it's time you show me around as usual?"

"Y-yes right away ma'am."

"And I must note that your choice of attire is not quite to the standards."

"I-I'm sorry ma'am. There won't be a second time."

Arggggh! Those dumb combat reports really ruin my life! I wage is on the brink of demolition! Curse you, you slave driver of a commander!


	3. Chapter X: Chocolate Demons & Evil CO

Dear diary, this is Kalina. I know it's weird suddenly talking to you again after so many years of neglecting... But hey I'm back now. That's all the matter right? If you can talk maybe you'll say: "Argh complaints again isn't it?" Why? Because that's exactly how it is!

I mean can you believe it? My workload kept piling up and up ever since that Commander got transfer here after his antecedent's deceased. New dolls are flowing in, many dolls got retired. To add it up, adjustment requests for dorms skyrocketed. Can you believe that? Imagine the girls chirping to your ears throughout the day like "Kalina when will my requested furniture arrive?" "When will our ice machine got refilled?" "What happened to our mini mall in Dorm 8th?" et cetera... et cetera. That's not including the all the combat reports hectic last month and that Helian's inspection. Like how am I supposed to do all the work? What good is the commander when I handled all the work for HIM! GIMME THE COMMANDER SEAT ALREADY!

"Kalina! Stop reading your diary out loud and yelling! I can hear you."

Argh shit... he's on me again. Kind of a stalker don't you think?

"Kalina, I said I could hear you!"

Okay, let's ignore him. Let's talk about the recent events. Yes the most recent one! Helian failed another mixer! The woman was pathetic. She got a model body, high paying job and competency, extra plus on that sadistic cold stare of hers. All qualities needed of a SSR rank card in any mobile gacha game, yet she couldn't find herself a partner. If that's not pathetic then I have no other word to describe her in the romance field.

"Kalina, for the last time I could hear you and your mocking of Helian. You're no better yourself."

"COMMANDER! I DON'T NEED ONE THAT HAS LOWER PAYING JOB THAN HOW MUCH MY BANK ACCOUNT CAN HOUSE!"

"In your dream will you find that man Kalina."

What does he know about that anyway, you can't be so sure about anything. Yes, I meant it anything. Wait someone came in the room...

"Who's THAT?"

I turn around just to find FNC sneaking some food again.

"That's my food FNC!"

"Bu-but these chocolates... and cookies... and sweets. You can't have them all for yourself! Selfish!"

"If I share you once, you'll suck me more so NO. Return them to me!"

"Catch me if you can... Bleh!"

Ah... she runs off... huh? I can hear her voice from outside.

"Wawa! I found some chocolates let's eat together!"

"Ch-chocolate? I can have some?... Ahem... Hmph! If you are so insist on it. I had no choice!

HOLD UP! That's Wa2000! She'll devour all of my prized Goldva chocolate. I can't let this happen. This is a disaster… a kind that worse than the apocalypse that will fall upon us when Helian actually dates a dude. Do you know how much money I spent on those chocolate bars to keep myself awake during writing combat reports? They're way more important than Helian getting romantic relationship for sure, so you know the scale.

"Kalina, I'm telling Helian that."

"Wait… NO! Commander! My money is more important than Helian's boyfriend-"

Holy crap! I slipped my mouth. No! That's not what I wanted to say.

"I'll add that statement to your last month report, Kalina."

"NO COMANNDER! MERCY PLEASE! I have a circulatory system, respiratory system and several other systems to feed along with a closet to feed! COMMANNER PLEASE MERCAY!"  
Wait… how come I'm having deja vu over this?

"These chocolates are so good… FNC. Where did you find this? N-Not that I care alright?"

"Mhmhmhggmhmh Ka-mghhggmmm-lina."

"NO THOSE ARE MINE! DON'T EAT THEM ALL! FNC! WAWA!"

Huh? I think the commander is saying something. Something that is really important.

"I said I'm going to send your report to Helian now, Kalina."

"WAIT NO! Hold on Commander. Please let me explain."

"Awww… we run out of chocolate."

"Wawa ate over half the chocolate already stop complaining."

"NO MY CHOCOLATE!"

"See you later Kalina"

No no no no no no no non no no! I wish I could split up in half and pursuit both...of them.

"You really should do a written diary instead of a vocal diary Kalina." The commander commented on my method of making a diary. How ridiculous!

"Hello? Miss Helian? Yes… yes I'll send you this month personnel reports right away Ma'am. Yes… Yes."

Screw the chocolate! My income comes first!

"Commander please wait!"

And thus I rush after the commander.


End file.
